Completing the Puzzle
by VTJM
Summary: Vladimir and Henry have finally finished High school and are now setting out to begin their first year in college when an uninvited guest decides to show up. Having already started to lose his mind, Vlad finds himself faced with a task that may just be too much to handle. VladimirXJoss so be warned. May be OOC by a lot.


The night air hugged the small town of Bathory, chilling everything it touched. Eyes scanned the surrounding field, searching for the sign of a vampire for those eyes belonged to a young slayer. Hours before a man had come up to the young slayer and offered him a large amount of money to kill a vampire that was said to be harboring in the small town. The slayer hesitantly took the offer, knowing it's against the slayer society's rules to take a private job. The consequences of doing so would be death, he knew this very well as it nearly happened to him once had it not been for his uncle Abraham pleading for him to be given a second chance. For a second time now he was going to betray his fellow slayers and took the job despite knowing there would be no other chances. If he got caught this time it was all over.

The man that had hired him had little information to give, but the slayer already knew the exact location of the vampire the instant he heard the town's name, Bathory. The town in which his cousin, Henry, lived. His cousin who betrayed him, siding with a monster over the person he told he would always be brothers with. That monster was the reason he took the job, the only reason he was back in this town was because of Vladimir. Vladimir Todd. This job gave him a second chance, a second chance at finishing what he couldn't before. Only this time it would end differently.

The loud ring of the bell signaled everyone to head to class. Henry was the first to jump up from where he was sitting, ready to start his first day at college. Vlad on the other hand wasn't too eager to start his day. It took him a nudge on the shoulder and a few seconds to stand.

"Don't tell me you're still thinking about him Vlad, it was over a year ago. You got to let it go." Henry smacked Vlad on the back hard, nearly knocking the teen off his feet.

Ever since that fight with Joss last year Vlad hasn't been able to think straight. He had trusted Joss, he became a great friend and he tried to kill him. Someone he had thought he could trust considered him nothing, but a monster. Vlad had trusted someone new and almost got killed for it, how was he supposed to trust anyone else? What if all the other slayers knew about him and were out to get him, he couldn't run forever, who knew just how many of them there were hiding their secret from the world. Just like vampires, going about their daily lives unknown to anyone other than their kind.

When thinking about it that way they all seemed the same, but they weren't. The slayer society took down killers, cold blooded monsters that killed the innocent while vampires, vampires only drank the blood of others. Vlad had slowly sunk into a state of denial the first two weeks that followed the incident. He wasn't sure what to believe, was he really a monster? What good did he do to the world, nothing. Nothing at all. He'd ask himself the same questions over and over again, but could only get the same answer. With Otis gone on some job it was impossible for Vlad to get any help, he didn't want to bring his Aunt into this. He had hoped it was something all vampires went through the first time they encounter a slayer, but without Otis, he'd never know.

Vlad followed Henry to their first class, trying to clear his mind. Or in the very least distract it with something else. Henry started rambling on about how great this year was going to be, but Vlad was too busy thinking about Joss, what if he ever came back. Could he really face that situation again?

Cold metal brushed up against Vlad's arm, causing the teen to nearly jump out of his skin.

Henry was smiling wide at him; a soda can in his hand, "Watch out Vlad the slayer might get you."

A smile found its way to Vlad's face; Henry could always brighten his mood. Though that didn't stop him from hitting his arm. This year was going to be perfect at least that's what he hoped. Little did he know that a slayer was back in his hometown, ready to do whatever it took to kill Vlad.

All went fine throughout half the day and pretty soon the lunch bell rang, dismissing everyone. Vlad had wanted to leave the classroom as soon as class started. The teacher was stricter than Otis ever was and that's saying a lot. A feeling of emptiness returned to Vlad at the memories of him and his Uncle. It was hard for Vlad, being without a father for most his life and when Otis had entered his life he seemed to fill that empty void in Vlad's heart. After he left that empty void came back full force and more to the point where even with Henry by his side Vlad felt all alone and helpless.

The teens' thoughts were broken as someone bumped into his arm, nearly knocking the books he had been holding right out of his hands.

"Sorry about that Vladimir."

Vlad's heart skipped a beat as his chest grew tight. It couldn't be, could it? Turning quickly on his feet Vlad turned around and looked behind him. Instead of seeing what he feared he only saw a wave of unfamiliar faces hurrying towards the cafeteria. He was starting to go insane, there was no other explanation, he was insane.

Henry was waiting at the cafeteria entrance waiting for what felt like hours when Vlad finally showed up. His face was paler than usual and his entire body was shaking, from head to toe.

"Vlad…are you okay?" Henry's eyes clearly showed worry, but Vlad felt as if he was simply saying it to make him feel as if someone cared, but he didn't. No one cared especially not Henry. Vlad couldn't tell if Henry remembered that he could read his mind or not, but Vlad could and his thoughts told him everything. Henry was bothered by Vlad's constant talk of Joss and his insane ramblings; it annoyed him which in a way annoyed Vlad. Henry was his friend, wasn't he supposed to support him not ignore him and act like he was some annoying kid that wouldn't shut up?

Vlad forced a smile, "Yeah I'm fine, just not feeling too hot."

"Alright, well let's go sit down," Henry started walking, but stopped when his friend hadn't moved from the spot he was standing, "Vlad?"

Vlad shook his head, "I'm going to skip out on lunch today, I'll see you later."

Before Henry could utter a protest Vlad hurried down the halls to his locker, putting his books away and slamming it shut. He quickly scanned the area before leaving; he couldn't take anymore of today.

Vlad could have sworn he was being followed the entire way home; it frightened him to see the streets empty. It was a perfect opportunity for a slayer to stake him without being noticed by any passersby.

"Shouldn't you be in school Vladimir?"

Vladimir's chest grew tight once more as he turned around ready to face him, Joss. The teen stood still locking eyes with the enemy, but he didn't want him to be. Joss was his friend and he wished nothing more than to be friends like they used to. But Joss, he saw everything differently, he saw Vlad as a monster, a traitor. He had trusted Vlad and he turned out to be one of them.

"Joss…what are you?" Vlad struggled to get his words out, his stomach was churning.

He had to get out of there; if he stayed any longer Joss would kill him. Revenge was all Vlad could see in the slayers' eyes, but he couldn't run. How could he run from a friend?

Without warning Joss shot forward, gripping Vlad's arm and pulling him close. Vlad's eyes dilated as the tip of a stake, Joss's stake, buried into his chest, going straight through his ribcage and into his heart.

"I'm sorry…"

Blood spilled out over Vlad's teeth and dripped down his chine, splattering onto the pavement. His world spun around him, clouding his mind as he fell to his knees. Blood gushed out of his wound, painting the pavement red. The world around him disappeared as he fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
